


Q is for Quarry

by zebraljb



Series: The Alphabet Cycle [17]
Category: Boondock Saints RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:36:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean always gets what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Q is for Quarry

**Author's Note:**

> A series of shorts based on one-word prompts.

Q IS FOR QUARRY  
www.dictionary.com definition: prey

 

Sean nodded to the bouncer as he walked into the club. God, he loved Los Angeles. It was the one place on the planet that he felt he could truly be himself, which was ironic, since it was the City of Falsities. 

Sean headed for the bar, ordered a beer, and leaned on the counter, wondering who would be his conquest for the evening. He knew he looked good. The tight brown pants hugged every perfect inch of his legs and ass, and the dark blue shirt brought out his eyes, if someone got close enough to notice. And for some reason, this particular bar seemed to bring out all the best parts of him, even in the dim lighting. Maybe because it was a gay bar, and he was gay, though very few people knew about it. 

“How long you back in town for, Sean?” The bartender asked.

“About three weeks, Frank,” Sean said, gulping at his beer. “Gotta few leads to look into, might be doing some indie film.”

“Good for you. Nice to have you back. Good luck out there.”

Sean smiled and handed the bartender a ten-dollar tip. “Not like I’ll need it, but thank you.” It sounded egotistical, but in reality it wasn’t. This was the only place Sean had ever been where he always seemed to win, no matter what.

His eyes scanned the crowd, dismissing the beautiful men that walked in and out of view. Too tall, too short, too fat, too ugly, too…perfect. Sean finished his beer and stood up straight. Tight blue jeans, a red tee with the sleeves cut off, broad shoulders, slightly shaggy brown hair. Perfect. Sean smiled as he watched strong fingers get nibbled on by white teeth. Definitely perfect.

Sean bought two more beers and sauntered across the dance floor. He handed one to the other man, who took it. “You looked like you needed this,” Sean said.

“Uh, thanks. Yeah, I guess I could drink it.” The man clinked his bottle against Sean’s. “Norman Reedus.”

“Sean,” Sean said simply, nodding his head at the toast and taking a long swallow. He made sure to tilt his head just right, so the long line of his tanned neck was shown off to perfection. He smiled at Norman, whose eyes seemed to be as blue as his own. “You from LA, Norman?”

“Uh, no, from Florida originally.”

“Let me guess. You came here to act?” Sean smiled condescendingly.

“No, not really,” Norman said, surprising Sean. “I came here to work on bikes, and sorta just fell into acting.”

“Interesting.” Sean took a few more gulps of his beer. God, this boy was beautiful. “So, Norman the Bike Mechanic…do you dance?”

“If you’re asking,” Norman said smoothly, and Sean grinned.

“That I am.” Sean set both their beers down and led Norman to the dance floor.

Norman immediately picked up the beat, and moved better than Sean had expected. Sean met his movements exactly, and they flowed well together. Sean lightly placed his hands on Norman’s waist, and Norman instinctively moved closer. Sean grinned again. “You know how to move,” Norman said simply.

“Helps when my partner does, too,” Sean yelled over the music. Norman simply raised an eyebrow and moved closer. “Fuck,” Sean murmured to himself, feeling himself harden simply being near this young stranger. Norman’s hands gently rested on Sean’s shoulders, then moved down Sean’s sides to his hips. His thumbs teased the tanned skin where Sean’s shirt was riding up slightly, and Sean’s grin turned catlike. His own hands slid down Norman’s waist until they rested on his ass, pulling him even closer. 

“We’re not gonna be able to dance much longer, you keep doing that,” Norman said, smiling shyly from under his bangs.

“Maybe that’s what I have in mind, Norman,” Sean said. He leaned forward, lightly nipping at Norman’s bare shoulder. “You still feel like dancing?”

“Depends what kind of dancing you had in mind,” Norman said, shivering at the way Sean’s teeth caught his skin.

Sean slowly turned Norman until his back was to Sean, and then he began slowly grinding his hips against Norman’s ass, mimicking the perfect slow fuck. “I think you know what I have in mind,” Sean hissed into Norman’s ear, biting the lobe. “Interested?”

Norman reached a hand back to cup Sean’s neck. “I think I am.”

“Good.” Sean snickered against Norman’s hair, one hand reaching around to stroke down Norman’s chest. “Very good.”

 

Norman was barely through the door of Sean’s apartment before Sean was on him, taking his mouth with hot wet kisses and running his hands everywhere. “Fuck,” Norman moaned, barely hanging on as Sean walked them towards the bedroom.

“That’s what I have in mind, beautiful.” Sean undid the buttons of his own shirt and dropped it in a corner of the bedroom, then made short work of Norman’s. “Beautiful,” he repeated softly, his hands wandering over Norman’s chest.

“Not really,” Norman said shyly, hissing as Sean flicked at his nipples. “Ah, Christ.”

Sean grinned. “No, Sean.” He pushed Norman onto the bed, and slowly took care of the rest of his own clothing. Norman’s eyes never left his long, tan body, even as he undressed himself. “Wanna fuck you, Norman.” Sean reached into the nightstand and retrieved lube and a condom. “Wanna be so deep inside you. You okay with that?”

“Oh, fuckyes, Sean, please,” Norman begged, his hips unconsciously thrusting up.

Sean climbed between Norman’s legs, biting and nipping at the smooth chest. “Can’t wait,” he murmured, slicking up a few fingers. He teased at Norman’s entrance, then slowly worked a finger in. “Can’t wait to be here…so hot…so fucking tight.”

Norman’s hands dug into Sean’s shoulders. “Yes…ah yes…” He arched to meet Sean’s fingers, eyes fluttering closed as he bit at his bottom lip.

“You are gorgeous,” Sean whispered, and he meant it. He could quickly become addicted to the man below him, but he knew that would never happen. He’d never LET it happen. This was a one time thing, for tonight and tonight only.

“More,” Norman demanded, and Sean snapped back to reality.

“You want more, baby?” Two fingers worked in, moving a bit harder and deeper.

“Yes, like that…” Norman was almost whimpering, his head bent back on the pillow. “Oh, God, Sean, fuck me please…now…”

“I love the way you beg,” Sean said, shuddering with need. He pulled his fingers out, slowly rolled a condom down his cock, and got it slick with lube. He bent Norman’s legs, sliding his arms under his knees. Norman’s hands grabbed at Sean’s arms as Sean slid inside. 

“Fuck yes…been too long…” Norman grunted, his body slowly accepting every inch.

“Tell me when I can move, beautiful,” Sean whispered. “Let me know when I can fuck you good and hard…”

“Now…oh fuck now…” Norman panted, and Sean obeyed. Slender hips snapped forward in hard thrusts, and Norman was soon digging his heels into Sean’s ass, urging him on.

“So good…” Sean said, kissing Norman’s neck. “You feel so good for me.”

“Sean,” Norman groaned, fisting his hand in Sean’s hair and bringing him up for a kiss.

Sean slid an arm under Norman’s back, bringing him up to meet every thrust. “Touch yourself for me, Norman,” he whispered. “I wanna see you stroke your cock.”

“Oh, God,” Norman shuddered, reaching down between them and slowly stroking himself. 

“That’s it,” Sean said, his thrusts growing slightly erratic. “That’s so fucking hot, baby. C’mon…wanna see you come for me.”

“Sean,” Norman moaned, his hand moving faster. Sean moved as hard and fast as he could, and Norman soon came, gasping as he shot onto his own fingers and stomach.

“Fuck,” Sean gasped, feeling Norman tighten around him. Soon he was coming as well, head buried in Norman’s chest.

“Fuck,” Norman echoed, hand nervously petting through Sean’s hair.

Sean rolled off, disposing of the condom. He lay on his back, trying to organize his brain cells into some sort of intelligent thought. “That was amazing,” he said finally. He slowly sat up, reaching for his jeans. “Phone’s there…if you need to call a cab or anything.” 

“What?” Norman sat up as well, staring at him.

Sean smiled, sitting down on the edge of the bed. “This was great, Norman, don’t get me wrong. I hope I run into you again, at the club. Or, hey, maybe we’ll see each other working somewhere.”

“Right.” Norman nodded slowly. He grabbed his jeans and dug his cigarettes out. “Mind if I smoke?”

“No. M’gonna go take a shower,” Sean said. He held out his hand. “Best of luck to you, Norman. Hope this acting thing works out for you. I mean, I had a TV show for a while, but it’s a little harder making it in the movies.”

Norman nodded, shaking Sean’s hand. “I’ll…I’ll see you around, then.”

“You bet.” Sean clapped Norman on the shoulder, and went into his bathroom. When he came out twenty minutes later, Norman was gone. He was almost disappointed, though he knew it was for the best. Norman would have been addictive, and Sean didn’t need that right now. A tiny part of them hoped they would never meet again.

 

THREE MONTHS LATER

 

Sean smiled to himself as he entered the restaurant. He really felt good about this new movie, and he was about ninety percent sure he had the role. The director, Troy Duffy, seemed to have a good handle on everything, even for being so new to the business, and Sean liked that the part was nothing like he’d ever done before. Troy had ranted and raved about the man he was thinking of casting as Murphy to Sean’s Connor, and this original meeting, this dinner, would probably make or break it.

“Sean,” Troy said, hurrying over to shake his hand. “Glad you could make it.”

“No problem, Troy, glad to come.” Sean straightened his shirt collar, tugged at his jeans, and followed Troy through the crowded restaurant.

“Norman,” Troy said. A man with dark hair stood up from the table and turned around. “Norman Reedus, Sean Patrick Flanery. Sean, this is your Murphy.”

Sean’s eyes widened, and he silently stuck out his hand. He saw a flash of recognition in Norman’s eyes as well, and a smirk slowly appeared on the other man’s face. “Nice to meet you, Sean,” Norman drawled, shaking the hand that was offered.

END - Q


End file.
